


In Saecula Saeculorum

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon shows the priest around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Saecula Saeculorum

**Author's Note:**

> love and thanks to nanna.

"Is everywhere like this?"

The walls sparkle with metals Levi didn’t know existed, bleeding up into a ceiling of piercing white light.

"No. Some places are pits of ash and flame while others, like this, are worthy of higher angels."

Levi nods, taking the hand offered to him so he can mount the large platform in the center of the space. He had traded his nudity for a light robe, much to the demon’s displeasure, but his feet remain bare. Despite the sharpness of the path they have trod, they remain unharmed.

The air is clean and biting and Levi tilts his head back, lets the breeze that suddenly picks up whisk away the sweat gathering on his neck and pull his hair back in inky streaks. He does not notice the way the demon looks at him, all narrowed eyes and set jaw.

The ceiling darkens and Levi tucks himself against the demon’s bulk. He can see something pass overhead, shrieking and red. The demon roars at the interlopers, and they are gone as soon as they had arrived. Levi’s fingers burrow into his fur, nails sinking into hard muscle.

"It is safe now, my fair."

Levi looks into the bright ceiling again. Untouched sunshine.

"What are they?"

"No one really knows. They are older than me, certainly. They do not care for loud noises despite giving them off themselves."

Levi steps away but keeps a hand tangled in the lush fur. Rough fingers trail along his forearm and he pulls away completely with a faint blush.

"I have something for you."

The demon leads him to a bench of smooth, black stone. Beyond it is a chasm Levi hadn’t noticed before; it is as dark as the ceiling is bright. Levi recognizes the bag that had contained his ruined rosary and makes to take it when the demon reaches inside. He can hear the sizzle of his flesh as he puts the rosary over his head and Levi feels it burn through the robe.

"No." He pulls it over his head and holds it out over the chasm. "This is my old life." The crucifix winks as it falls, swallowed by endless darkness. "I am your mate, see." He pulls his robe aside, presses a finger into the demon’s mark. "I am yours," he finishes in Latin.

He takes his mate’s hand again and watches the burns fade. The demon in turn pulls him across his lap. Levi bites at his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth with a hum. In all the months he’s spent in this place, he knows how to get what he wants. A hand slides between the panels of his robe and grabs his cock. He arches into the touch, slipping his tongue into the hot cavern of his mate’s mouth. It only takes a few twisting pulls to make him come and he collapses into a strong arm. The demon licks his nails clean with delight.

Levi’s eyes open slowly. The ceiling is dimming. Is it night on land? Is anyone curious as to where he has gone? When his strength returns, he sits up and touches the demon’s right horn, or what remains of it.

"It happened during a fight for my first mate," the demon explains. He knows so much of Levi but has told little of himself. "It was against a demon much stronger than myself and I paid the price. As did the person I wished to claim. Tainted goods, the demon said, and destroyed him."

Levi’s hand falls to his rough cheek. He can see emotion in those strange eyes.

"What would happen if you were to lose your other horn?"

"I would be cast out. I do not think that will happen. You are the only one I have marked. I have no need to fight other demons."

He kisses Levi gently, no rough tongue or sharp teeth, and suggests they move to another area. Night is falling upon this one and the screeching shadows would undoubtedly return.

"What else would you like to see?"

"Your chambers, if that is fine with you."

"Are you tired?"

"Not exactly."

Levi thinks he sees the demon blush before burying his face against muscled fur.

"You will be soon enough, my faith."

He doesn’t miss his rosary or his life above ground. There is a new god here, a new kind of worship to be had. Levi plans on becoming devout.

 


End file.
